


Mates Like That

by laeb



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mysterious, POV First Person, POV Outsider, not too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-07
Updated: 2004-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laeb/pseuds/laeb
Summary: ‘He stands there like a lost boy, frail and pale.’





	Mates Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 7th April 2004
> 
> From original post:  
> I won't relate all the details of that fic but I'll say this:  
> It's short, not as sweet as some might think *hugs yehnica* and I'm proud of it.  
> You can also decide who's the narrator and who's Orlando's worshipper and who's the actor who hugs Orli. 'm nice, eh?
> 
> Short notes: This one is for the whole lot of people at DoD yahoo!group. They were my muses. To see that so many of you care and are ready to support me is incredible. Thanks guys. The Snow Queen melted under the amount of warm hugs and caring thoughts and I’m a little more like myself –I think? It’s my way of saying thanks to all of you.  
> Beta: None. Spank me if you will o.0 But I had the surge to write this, just like, right now.

**MATES LIKE THAT**  
  
I’ve never spoken to him but I know there is something wrong. He’s been with the Hobbits in the make-up trailer too often: I’ve seen him when he’s doing well. And he’s not.  
  
He stands there like a lost boy, frail and pale. The clothes, wig and make-up don’t help, that’s for sure, but I can see behind all this. After all, I’ve been working for the Hobbits for almost a year. I can see behind their bravado facades.  
  
Orlando Bloom, teasingly called ‘Elf-boy’ by his co-stars, is alone and probably scared. But mostly, he’s alone.  
  
I can see in his features that he immensely dislikes being lonely right now. He probably won’t go to his friends. Pig-head. They would be glad to help him, to cheer him up, but he won’t reach out for them.  
  
Pride.  
  
He needs them just as much as they need him.  
  
If they find out before he tells them, they won’t appreciate much. One of them, especially. I can see it in his eyes, day after day. He cares, probably too much for his own liking, but he does. He tries never to invade Orlando’s personal space more than the others would and there’s this silly smile on his face when he’s on the receiving hand of an _Orli-hug_.  
  
But who wouldn’t?  
  
He’s shivering now, not that it surprises me, considering the thin layers of clothing he’s wearing. It’s only September, so it’s still rather cold outside.   
  
There’s one of them actors coming this way, smiling, relaxed. He’s one of his friends and though it’s anything but my business, they ought to know there’s something wrong. When he walks past me, I give him a small, nervous smile and ask quietly, ‘Is mister Bloom alright?’  
  
His head turns around quickly, he frowns and he modifies his path quickly to make his way to the boy, without another thought or a ‘thank you’ sent my way and I don’t care.  
  
I remember that there’s friendship, forged here in New Zealand, which will never die. He’s reached Orlando, who smiles weakly before being hugged tightly and I can see his strained body finally relax against the man. And sooner than I could have expected, there are a bunch of other actors getting outside and before I have the time to blink, there is a bundle of limbs tangling dangerously where there only were two distinct men before.  
  
It’s not quiet anymore; instead the air is filled with laughter, Orlando’s included.   
  
  
I feel good. I can leave. He’s in good hands; they’ll take care of him. I know it.  
  
  
Time for a cup of hot chocolate … it’s chilly outside, suddenly.  
  
~*~ La Fin ~*~


End file.
